Bryan Lentz
| term_end =November 30, 2010 | preceded =Tom Gannon | succeeded =Joe Hackett | party =Democratic | birth_date = | birth_place =Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = Wissahickon High School Valley Forge Military Academy and College Georgetown University Temple University | profession = Attorney | spouse = Jennifer | residence =Swarthmore, Pennsylvania | religion = | website =Campaign website | nickname = | allegiance = United States | branch = United States Army | serviceyears = 1986– | rank = Major | awards =Bronze Star War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal | unit =325th Airborne Infantry Regiment of the 82nd Airborne Division 416th Civil Affairs Battalion | commands = }} Bryan Roy Lentz (born June 5, 1964) is a private attorney in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He is the former Pennsylvania State Representative for the 161st legislative district (2007–2010), and he was the 2010 Democratic nominee for U.S. Representative for . He is an Iraq War veteran and former prosecutor. Early life, education and career Bryan Lentz was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, to Martin and Bonnie Minehart Lentz. His father was mobilized in 1962 to help desegregate the University of Mississippi. A fourth generation army veteran, Lentz attended Valley Forge Military Academy and College and earned a degree in philosophy Georgetown University in 1986 on a full army scholarship. Following graduation, he was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant in the U.S. Army infantry and was assigned to the Second Battalion of the 325th Airborne Infantry Regiment of the 82nd Airborne Division in Fort Bragg, NC. Lentz served overseas in Iraq, where he commanded a Civil Affairs unit assisting with improving the infrastructure and rebuilding civil governance of Mosul, Iraq. Lentz also served with the Multinational Force and Observers in the Sinai Peninsula and with NATO peacekeeping missions in Bosnia. He earned the Bronze Star and the War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal. Lentz earned a law degree from Temple University School of Law in 1993. He has worked as attorney in private practice and for six years as a prosecutor in the Philadelphia District Attorney's Office. Pennsylvania House of Representatives In 2006, he planned to run for the United States House of Representatives in the Pennsylvania's 7th congressional district against Curt Weldon. After discussions with party officials, however, Lentz decided to bow out in favor of Rear Admiral Joe Sestak. Instead, he ran for the State House. He defeated incumbent Tom Gannon with 51.5% of the vote. In 2008 Lentz won reelection to the State House, defeating Republican challenger Joe Hackett, and increasing his share of the vote to 55.4%. 2010 U.S. Congressional campaign Lentz ran against Republican nominee Pat Meehan and American Congress Party nominee Jim Schneller. On November 12, 2009, Lentz announced his candidacy for . He sought to replace Joe Sestak, the two-term Democratic incumbent who ran for the United States Senate. Lentz ran unopposed for the Democratic nomination in the Democratic primary on May 18, 2010. Meehan won the general election with 54.9% of the vote, while Lentz received 44.0%; Schneller ended up with 1.1%. Tea Party controversy On October 19, 2010, Lentz acknowledged that he had been aware that some supporters were circulating petitions in support of Jim Schneller, a self-described "Tea Party candidate" officially running on the American Congress Party Ticket, an effort which his opponents describe as an attempt to split the conservative vote. Lentz said he did not encourage Schneller to enter the race, and that he does not believe that assisting Schneller circulate his petitions was improper. References External links *Bryan Lentz for U.S. Congress official Congressional campaign site * * Campaign contributions at OpenSecrets.org Category:Members of the Pennsylvania House of Representatives Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:American military personnel of the Gulf War Category:Living people Category:1964 births Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal